legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Nettle P5/Transcript
(Nettle is seen walking around the nest as Targhul pass by her) Female Targhul #1: Hey Nettle! Nettle: Hello. Male Targhul #3: *Nods* Miss Alpha. Nettle: Morning. Female Targhul #7: Oh Alpha Nettle! Our hero! Nettle: You're too kind. Male Targhul: 9: Miss Nettle! I'll follow you to the ends of the Earth for what you did for us! Nettle: That's a long way away. Hopefully we won't have to go there. (Nettle continues to walk by seeing all the happy Targhuls) Nettle: Well. Seem all is well for right now. (Nettle then looks around and sees a Targhul mother holding her infant) Targhul Mother: Awww how's my little bundle of joy? Infant: *Giggling* (Nettle watch as the mother snuggles with her infant) Nettle:…………… Targhul Mother: Do you want a treat? Infant: *Gasp* Yes! Targhul Mother: Alright, *Pulls out some bacon* here it comes! (The mother gives her infant the bacon who just quickly absorbs it) Infant: Mmm! Yummy! Thank you mommy! Targhul Mother: You're welcome the joy in my life! Infant: *Giggles* Targhul Mother: Awww! Nettle:.............. (Nettle walks away from the mother and the infant as a tear comes down her face as she remembers a dark day in her life) Young Nettle: G-Gnash! Please! Please I'm begging! Don't do this! He's my son! I gave up everything for him to be born! PLEASE! Gnash: And yet you gave me an incompatible warrior! Young Nettle: He's not a warrior! He's my son! Gnash: And now he's trash! Grace I don't want to see that thing in my sight again! Get rid of it! (Gnash leaves the room. Grace makes a reluctant sigh and leaves the room with Betsy and Nettle's infant) Young Nettle:……………… (Grace and Betsy are seen as Grace carries the infant away) Betsy: What are we gonna do? Grace: ………… I have an idea... (The scene returns to the present) Nettle:... Grace. (Nettle then runs off) Targhul Mother: Hm? Infant: What is it mommy? Targhul Mother: Thought I saw something. Infant: Oh. Targhul Mother: Hm. Now then, back to you my little ray of sunshine! Infant: Yay! (The scene then cuts to Grace walking around the nest) Grace: Hmmm... ???: Its everything all right Grace? (Grace turns to see Gillian) Grace: Ah hello Gillian. Yes everything is fine, I'm simply doing some thinking. Gillian: What are you thinking about? Grace: Well see- Nettle: GRACE!!! (Suddenly Grace and Gillian turn to see Nettle running toward them) Grace: Hm? Gillian: Oh hey! It's Nettle! (Nettle comes up to Grace) Grace: Ah Nettle. What- Nettle: I need to talk to you. Something important. Grace: Oh. Okay sure. What is it? Nettle:..... What did you do with my son? Grace: !!! Gillian: Hm? Nettle: You heard me. Grace:.... Gillian: Um what's going on? Nettle: Gillian I need you to leave. This is between me and Grace. Gillian: O-Oh... O-Okay... *Starts to leave* Grace: Gillian. Stay. Gillian: H-Huh? Nettle: I told him to leave. Grace: If you want me to tell you this, he needs to stay. Nettle: *SIghs* Fine. Gillian: I'm getting kinda worried. Grace: Don't worry Gillian. All will be explained. Gillian: Umm, okay. Nettle:..... Grace: As you know Nettle, me and Betsy were there when your son was born. But Gnash wasn't happy with how the son looked so he got rid of him. Gillian: G-Gnash what?! Grace: Yes. He got rid of his own son. Gillian: That's... That's horrible! I had no idea! Grace: Me and Betsy were the ones tasked with throwing him out but..... (Scene flashes back to that horrible day) Betsy: What are we gonna do? Grace: I have an idea. Betsy: What is it? Grace: Gnash said he just wants him gone. He didn't care how. Betsy: Yeah? Grace: Well... I have a friend in another nest. And I think the nest will be more then happy to look after this little guy. Betsy: What? Grace: Think about it. We can hide him in our chambers till everyone falls asleep, then we can sneak out, take him to the nest and come back like nothing happened. Betsy: But what if someone sees us?? Grace: Betsy. Don't worry so much. Just have a little faith and trust your big sister. Betsy: *Sighs* … Okay. Grace: *Voice* So we waited. And then when everyone was asleep, we snuck out and went to the nest I mentioned to Betsy. It was a bit of a trip, but we made it and I met with my friend and told her about the situation. Grace: So that's the gist. Can you look after him? ???: Of course. I still can't believe an Alpha would want to get rid of they're own child. Grace: Trust me. This is no normal Alpha. ???: I see. (The Targhul looks around) ???: Well, if that's the case, why not stay with us? Grace: Much as I would love to, I'm one of the few people who can keep things under control. If I leave, who knows what would happen.... Betsy: And wherever Grace goes, I go. ???: HMm… I understand. (The Targhul takes the infant) ???: Don't worry though. I'll take good care of the infant. And I'll find a way to let you know how he is doing. Grace: Thank you. (The Targhul nods and heads into the nest) Betsy:...... Grace: You all right Betsy? Betsy: You think will ever see that infant again? Grace: Yes. One way or another, Nettle will be reunited with her son one day. Betsy: I hope so... Still, that place would have been nice to live. Grace: Indeed. But as long we are together, we'll be just fine. Betsy: Right. (The two then start to head back home as the scene returns to the present) Nettle: So... My son is in this nest? Grace: No not anymore. The son decided to travel after he grew up. Gillian: So Nettle's son became a traveler? Wow so did I! Grace: Indeed Gillian. Nettle: … So he... He could be anywhere now.... Grace: I wouldn't be so sure. Nettle: Hm? Grace: You will not believe this NEttle, but your son came across this nest and Gnash took him in. Nettle: He-HE DID?! Gillian: Whoa no way really!? Grace: That's right. Gillian: So he's in this nest right now! Grace: Yes. Nettle: WHERE!? WHERE IS HE?! (Grace just smiles. She then grabs Gillian's shoulder and pulls pushes him up to Nettle) Grace: Right here. Nettle: !!! Gillian: !!! HUH!? Grace: Gillian. Meet your mother. Your real mother. Gillian: M-My... REAL Mother????? Nettle:..... Gillian: N-No that... That can't be! I was- Grace: The one who raised you was a friend of mine. And she did tell you that she didn't give birth to you didn't she? Gillian: … Y-Yeah... She did... But... *Looks at Nettle* …… Grace: As insane as it is Gillian, I promise you. THIS is your mother. And Nettle, Gillian is indeed your son. Nettle:.......... Gillian:.....S-....Seriously!? Grace: Yes. You two have been separated for reasons that never should have happened. But now. You two are reunited at long last. Nettle and Gillian:………………… Gillian: I …. I don't know what to say about this... Nettle:.... *Starts to tear up* …. Gillian: N-Nettle? Grace: Just let it happen Gillian. Gillian: Huh? (Nettle then comes up and tightly hugs Gillian) Gillian: N-N-N-Netlle??? Nettle: *Sobs a little* Its... Its really you.... Gillian: I-I.... Nettle: I....I missed you....so much.... Gillian:...... Nettle: I wish I could have taken care of you... Raised you... But I didn't... I failed you as a mother, and I understand if you hate me but.... *Starts to cry* I'm just so happy to see youuuu…. Gillian: N-Nettle I....... (Gillian tears up a bit) Gillian: Mom..... (Gillian slowly hugs Nettle as he tears up some more) Gillian: I'm happy to see you to... (Nettle and Gillian then both break down into tears) Grace: *Sighs with relief* Mother and son. Finally reunited. (Grace smiles as the two continue hugging and crying. With Nettle and Gillian reunited as mother and son, life around the nest just got a whole lot better...) THE END.... Category:LOTM: Nettle Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:Finales